The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a space-based satellite navigation system that provides location and time information. In operation, the GPS transmits three binary phase shift key (BPSK) codes. To accommodate the transmission of three or more BPSK codes, in some examples, three component BPSK codes are combined into a composite BPSK code prior to being transmitted.